Pas un mot !
by Skippy1701
Summary: Un accident et le monde de Bella est remis en questions... Bella/Alice


Pas un mot….

Je m'appelle Isabelle Swan et aujourd'hui je fête mes 21 ans, ma carrière de chanteuse à décollé et ma vie semble des plus belle près d'Edward mon fiancé. Nous sommes dans un bar avec tous nos amis pour fêter ça dignement. Il y a Angela et son copain Ben, des copains de Lycée dont je suis restée très proche, Jessica et Mike le couple célèbre de mes années lycée mais curieusement je suis resté en contact avec eux. Puis il y a Jacob mon meilleur ami, Leah, Seth et Nessie. Puis il y a les Cullen, bien sur il y a mon cher et tendre Edward, cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensemble et rien ne pouvait gâcher notre amour. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais encore aujourd'hui, j'allais vite changer d'avis. Le reste des Cullen il y a Esmé la maman qui me considère comme sa fille. Carliste le gentil docteur, toujours un mot réconfortant à dire. Emmet le gros nounours et sa femme Rosalie avec qui j'ai mis du temps à m'entendre. Jasper et timide mains c'est un amour, il est très proche de sa famille. Et puis il y a Alice, mon petit lutin, ma meilleure amie depuis le collège bien avant tout le monde. Alice sans qui aujourd'hui je ne serais pas là, Alice pour qui mes sentiments sont tels qu'ils me font peur. La soirée battait son plein et Edward à bu plus que de raison pour fêter nos fiançailles et mon anniversaire. Il décide de conduire quand même et de m'emmener lui-même à l'hôtel qu'il à réserver pour notre week-end en amoureux. Alice ne veux pas nous laisser partir mais Edward insiste et je finis par le suivre.

Bella : Ed, tu es sût que tu peux conduire ? On pourrait prendre un taxi ou Alice à proposer de nous emmener.

Il ne m'écoute pas et démarre et je soupire, l'hôtel n'est qu'a vingt minutes de route ça ira.

Edward : Des fois j'ai l'impression que ma sœur compte plus pour toi que moi ?

Bella : C'est ma meilleure amie Ed, c'est elle qui nous à présenter je te signale.

Edward : Et crois moi elle le regrette.

Bella : Pourquoi donc ?

Edward : Tu sais qu'Alice aime les filles n'est ce pas ?

Bella : Oui et Jasper et Gay qu'elle est le rapport Ed ?

Edward : Laisse tomber, je veux juste profiter de ce week-end avec toi. Avec la tournée qui arrive vous allez vous voir tout les jours pendant que moi je serais bloquer ici à cause de mes études de médecine.

Bella : Alice, Jacob, Angela, Jasper et Nessie font partie de mon groupe c'est normal. Ben est Seth s'occupe du marketing, Emmet et Rosalie de la sécurité et Leah et notre attaché de presse. C'est donc normal que je passe tout mon temps avec eux, en plus d'être mes amis ce sont mes partenaires de travail. Et je te signale que c'est toi qui à conseiller à ta famille de venir travailler avec moi.

Edward : Parce que je voulais que tu sois bien entourée, seulement moi je me sens exclus maintenant.

Bella : Tu n'es venu qu'à un seul de nos concerts Edward sur la dernière année, c'est toi qui t'exclus tout seul. En quoi ça à un rapport avec Alice qui aime les filles, je le sais depuis que nous avons 15 ans qu'elle est gay ? Pourquoi on se dispute ?

Edward : (Colère) Mais bon sang tu es aveugle ma parole, Alice t'…..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Edward perd le contrôle du véhicule nous envoyant nous encastrer dans une autre voiture pour finir dans un arbre. Une branche me transperce la gorge et Edward est inconscient la tête sur le volant, il y a du sang partout et je ne peux pas articuler un mot tellement la douleur est forte.

Alice : BELLA, EDWARD…..

Alice, mon dieu Alice est là, j'aperçois ses yeux et sens sa main avant de sombrer inconsciente.

 **Trois jours plus tard…**

La douleur, c'est la douleur qui me réveille….une douleur puissante qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, je suis désorientée et un bip me vrille les oreilles, me déclenchant une migraine carabiné. Je tourne la tête et vois mon père endormi sur un fauteuil. Je bouge et mon père se réveille, il me regarde avec soulagement.

Charly : Mon Dieu Bella j'ai eu tellement peur, je vais chercher Carliste ne bouge pas chérie je reviens.

Je tente de lui parler mais impossible de sortir un son, je touche mon cou et je sens un pansement me couvrir une partie de la gorge. Je n'ai pas le temps de paniquer que Carliste est là, il à le regard voiler mais me sourit encore avec affection.

Carliste : Bonjour Bella, tu à du remarquer que tu ne peux pas parler. L'accident t'a causer des dommages aux cordes vocale, cela va prendre un peu de temps avant que tu ne récupère toutes tes capacités. Tu as aussi le poignet cassé et une commotion cérébrale qui à causé un léger coma. Tu va devoir rester à l'hôpital quelques jours mais après tu pourras rentrer avec Charly te reposer.

Edwards ? Ma question silencieuse doit se voir car Cariste regarde mon père qui lui fait signe de continuer. Je me saisis d'un bloc de papier et écrit voyant qu'il ne parle toujours pas…. **«** **Edward ? »**

Carliste : Je suis désoler Edward et dans le coma et il y a peu de chance qu'il s'en réveil un jour… Il m'a dit ça avec tellement de douleur dans la voix que ça finit de me briser le cœur. Les bips s'accélèrent, je fais une crise de panique et Alice rentre dans ma chambre. Mes yeux se posent sur elle et elle m'attrape les mains avent de me serrer dans ses bras, mon cœur ralentit et j'éclate en sanglots.

Charly : Je vais appeler ta mère, je l'ai envoyée se reposer à la maison, elle ne t'a pas quitté pendant deux jours.

Toujours dans les bras d'Alice je lui fais signe que j'ai enttendu et vaincu par mes émotions je m'assoupis dans les bras de ma meilleure amie.

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais à l'hôpital et hormis ma voix et mon poignet qui restaient douloureux, j'allais bien. Mes amis et mes parents se sont succéder près de moi, même Rosalie est venue me voire à deux reprises. Mais ce n'est que quand Alice est prêt de moi que je me sens bien, ce n'est que dans ses bras que mes pleurs se calment et ce n'est que dans ses bras que je peu dormir sans faire de cauchemars. J'ai rdv avec un spécialiste pour ma gorge, j'ai demandé à Carliste de m'accompagner. J'ai confiance en lui et il pourra m'expliquer le jargon médical.

Docteur : Carliste, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je suis désolé pour ton fils, tu à rdv ?

Carliste : Je viens avec ma belle fille Isabelle Swan.

Docteur : Je vois, c'est la fiancée de ton fils. Suivez moi, nous allons dans mon bureau nous serons plus tranquille.

Une fois installé il nous propose à boire ce que je m'empresse d'accepter redoutant le moment de son verdict.

Docteur : J'ai regardé vos examens, le chirurgien qui vous à opérer à fait de l'excellent travail et normalement vous devriez retrouver votre voix d'ici un mois. Et d'ici deux mois tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, je vois que vous êtes chanteuse. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ne devrait pas interférer, votre voix risque juste d'être un peux plus grave.

Carliste : Donc pour toi il y a toutes les chances qu'elle retrouve toutes ses capacités d'ici deux mois ?

Docteur : Oui, d'ici un mois on fera un essaie. D'ici là ne tentez pas de parler, vous devez reposer votre voix un maximum.

Bella : « **J'ai une tournée dans trois mois, je pourrais l'honorer ? »**

Docteur : Oui c'est juste que vous ne pourrez pas utiliser votre voix ce mois ci, le mois prochain elle reviendra petit à petit et pour votre tournée tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer, donc dans trois mois je pourrais chanter de nouveau. Tout redeviendrait comme avant mis à part que mon fiancé et dans le coma et que c'est de ma faute. Si ma carrière n'avait pas à ce point décollé on ne se serait pas éloigné comme ça et donc on ne se serait pas disputés. Trois mois ça me semble pas cher payer face à mes fautes. Carliste salut son collègue et nous partons. Comme chaque jours depuis que je suis sortie de mon lit je vais rejoindre la chambre d'Edward. Comme chaque jour, Alice va s'asseoir près de moi sans un mot. Je me saisis de mon carnet et commence à écrire.

Bella : **« Je serais rétablie à temps pour la tournée, mais je ne la ferais pas. »**

Alice : Tu ne veux pas laisser Edward je comprends, aucun de nous ne souhaite partir.

Bella : **« Tu devrais prendre ma place à la tête du groupe, tu chante aussi bien que moi. Les autres comptent sur cette tournée et beaucoup de gens dépendent de nous. »**

Alice : Je ne prendrais pas ta place Bella, il n'y a que toi qui puisses chanter. Si tu ne fait pas la tourné, je ne la ferais pas non plus et Angela et Jasper ont dit pareil.

Bella : **« Alice, tu ne comprends pas j'arrête le chant. Je continuerais à écrire et jouer mais je ne peux plus chanter, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je suis désolée de vous lâcher mais ma carrière s'arrête ici, je suis désolée. »** (Pleure)

Je sors de la pièce en courant et rentre chez moi, ma mère me réconforte et malgré moi je finis par m'endormir. Je me réveille en sueur, je revois l'accident, encore et encore. Qu'a voulut dire Edward sur Alice ? Qu'elle importance finalement, mon fiancée est plus mort que vivant et c'est de ma faute. Je regarde mon réveil, 3 heures du matin je doute qu'Alice me réponde mais je lui envoi quand même un texto.

 **« Alice est ce que tu peux venir ? »**

J'essaye de me rendormir quand mon portable vibre, je m'en saisis vivement et lis le message d'Alice.

« Bella que fais tu debout à cette heure ci ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il n'y a que dans ses bras que je ne fait pas de cauchemars ça serait bizarre non ? Aussi je me contente d'une demi-vérité avant de me raviser et de recomposer mon message.

 **« Je suis désolée, rendors toi. On se voit demain à l'hôpital bisous. »**

« Bella, j'arrive dans dix minutes laisse ouvert ta fenêtre que je puisse grimper »

Depuis l'adolescence une échelle est placer sous ma fenêtre mon père la placer là quand il à découvert qu'Alice grimpait à l'arbre pour me rejoindre la nuit. Je souris en me rappelant ce que mon père à dit ce jour là.

Charly : Je n'ai pas envie que tu te romps le cou, Bella ne s'en remettrait pas. Par contre si un seul garçon pose les pieds sur cette échelle, n'oubliez pas que je suis shérif et que j'ai une arme.

On avait rit ce jour là mais la promesse avait était respectée même quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Edward. Alice arrive enfin et comme à son habitude enlève ses chaussures et se glisse dans mon lit. Je me faufile dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

Alice : Tu va me dire ce qu'il y a maintenant ?

Je ne réponds pas et la serre plus fort dans mes bras. Mes larmes coulent à nouveau et elle me serre plus fort contre elle.

Alice : Je suis là ma Bella, dors je reste près de toi.

Et comme promis elle est restée et j'ai pu enfin dormir tranquillement. Le reste de la semaine c'est passé, entre mes visites à l'hôpital et mon repos à la maison. Alice et les autres sont très présents pour moi mais de plus en plus je m'isole. Jacob et Nessie passe des après-midi à me faire jouer à la console et à des jeux de société pour me changer les idées mais rien n'y fait. Un après-midi Leah viens chez moi, à sa tête je vois tout de suite qu'il y a un problème.

Bella : **Que se passe-t-il ? »**

Leah : Bella la maison de disque n'est pas très contente de ton abandon de la tournée, ils menacent de te poursuivre en justice. Tu es sous contrat avec eux et les Volturis gagnent toujours. Vu qu'il n'y a aucune contre indication médicale tu es obligée d'honorer au moins les dix concerts prévus. Ensuite et seulement ensuite ils acceptent de casser ton contrat, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux je suis désolée.

Bella : **Je ne changerais pas d'avis, Carliste me fera un certificat médical. Les Volturis peuvent allait au Diable, je n'aurais jamais du signer chez ses vampires, ils ne pensent qu'a l'argent.**

Leah : Si tu veux mon avis tu devrais accepter, même si ce sont des rapaces. Tu va tuer ta carrière alors même qu'elle décolle, tu sais que tes concerts sont complets dans six des dix villes ou tu à déjà était annoncée ? Voilà, ça c'est l'attachée de presse qui à parler, l'amie fera ce que tu voudras.

Bella : **Merci Leah, ma décision est prise. Je te ferais parvenir le certificat médical ainsi qu'a mon avocat pour qu'il règle les détails avec les Volturis.**

Leah : Je vais regretter de travailler avec toi tu sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres. Ils vont trouver du boulot ailleurs, ils sont tous talentueux ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes.

Leah part et j'éclate une nouvelle fois en sanglots, mes crise de larmes sont de pire en pire. Je décide d'allez me promener pour me changer les idées. J'ai pris la bonne décision, de toute façon même si je le voulais je sens que je ne pourrais pas chanter. Cela me rappelle plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons, en effet c'est quand Edward m'as entendu chanter pour la première fois que nous avons fait connaissance. Les Cullen sont des enfants adoptés du coup Edward à juste un an de plus qu'Alice et Emmet a le même âge qu'Alice et moi. Quand à Jasper il est le plus âgés mais seulement de deux ans, les plus jeune de notre groupe sont Seth et Nessie qui ont dix huit ans. Je suis perdue dans mes pensées et m'assois près du lac, je ne fait même pas attention qu'il à commencé à pleuvoir avant qu'Alice ouvre un parapluie au dessus de moi.

Alice : Bella, je savais que tu serais là. Leah m'as appelé, elle s'inquiéter pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi, qu'est ce qui se passe. C'est à cause d'Edward ? (Triste)

Je prends mon téléphone et lui envoi un texto n'ayant pas mon bloc note avec moi. J'efface trois fois mon message avant de lui envoyer et que mes larmes ne reprennent. Alice se saisit de son téléphone et son visage change du tout au tout. Si avant elle me regarder avec tendresse et tristesse maintenant ses yeux me fixe avec colère.

 **« C'est ma faute, c'est ma faute si Edward et dans cette état. On était entrain de se disputer, c'est ma faute Lyly ! »**

Alice : Isabella Swan je ne veux plus jamais entendre une telle chose, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'était un accident de plus Edward avait trop bu et n'aurait jamais du prendre le volant. Si tu cherche un coupable c'est moi, ou Jasper ou encore Emmet car nous ne l'avons pas arrêté à temps.

 **« Ce n'est pas votre faute ! »**

Alice : Exactement, c'était un accident. Viens tu va prendre froid tu es trempé, depuis combien de temps tu es là ?

 **« Je ne sais pas, je suis désolée Lyly. »**

Alice : Je sais, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça. Cela me manquait, plus que tu ne pourrais le comprendre. Emmet à dit qu'il passerait te prendre pour allait courir avec lui, apparemment Rosalie n'est pas aussi bonne coureuse que toi.

Je souris, cela faisait deux semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé mais imaginer Rosalie entrain de courir à eu raison de ma tristesse. Emmet et moi on avait l'habitude de courir ensemble trois fois par semaine et c'est vrai que ça me manque.

Alice : Voilà, c'est bien mieux quand tu souris ma Bella.

Je lui attrape la main et on rentre chez moi, mes parents invite Alice à manger et vu que c'est le week-end à rester dormir ici. Après un coup de fil à Esmé elle accepte et fait un aller-retour pour chercher des affaires.

Renée : C'est bien qu'Alice soit là, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que quand elle est là que je retrouve ma fille. Je sais que tu es triste ma puce mais t'isoler de tes amis ne te fera pas sentir mieux, penses-y stp.

Charly : Alice à toujours donner le sourire à Bella, si Bella n'était pas avec Edward, j'aurais misé sur leur couple.

Je me retourne vivement vers mon père et écarquille les yeux, il éclate de rire et s'explique.

Charly : Enfin vous vous connaissez depuis vos douze ans, tout votre temps libre vous le passer ensemble. Tu souris, tu rigole plus avec elle qu'avec n'importe qui. Vous avez une complicité évidente et vous vous entendez à peux près sur tout. Pour moi c'est évident non ?

Bella : **C'est ma meilleure amie, qu'est ce que tu insinue toi aussi ?**

Charly : Moi aussi ?

(Sonnerie d'entrée)

Charly : Sauvé par le gong, je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie Bella mais tu t'es déjà demander si pour elle c'était pareil ?

Et mon père me plante au milieu du salon, Alice me rejoint et je chasse cette conversation bizarre au fond de mon esprit. Le lendemain après un passage à l'hôpital on croise Angela et Ben dans la rue. On s'arrête manger une glace, ce qui est bien avec les cordes vocales en compote c'est que la glace et limite prescrite comme médicament. Je ne me prive pas pour commander une énorme glace sous le regard rieur de mes amis. Alice vole une cuillère de mon dessert et je lui tape la main en faisant les gros yeux.

Alice : Vraiment, je me demande ou tu peux cacher tout ce que tu mange.

Angéla : Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme d'habitude, ça tombe bien qu'on soit tombés sur vous.

Ben : Les Volturis ont cassé notre contrat sans trop de difficultés, c'est toi qu'ils veulent garder. Du coup j'ai trouvé du boulot et Angéla aussi, on part le mois prochain en tournée avec Sam un ami de Jacob. Ont voulait te demander si ça te dérangeait pas ?

Bella : **Je suis contente pour vous, vous méritez le meilleur. »**

Angela : Si tu change d'avis sache que Ben et moi on reviendra aussi tôt.

Ben : Oui, tu es notre amie et c'est grâce à toi si on peu vivre de notre passion. On n'est pas prêt de l'oublier, Sam nous a demandé si tu voulais bien lui écrire quelques chansons. Il t'invite à la réserve le week-end prochain, vous viendrez ?

Bella : **Je ne sais pas, je vous tiens au courant.**

Alice : On viendra, il faut que tu sortes un peu Bella.

Je souris tristement et la conversation prend un ton plus léger. Après avoir quitté nos amis, on décide d'aller au cinéma et je pose ma tête sur l'épaule d'Alice naturellement. Les amies peuvent faire ça non ? Foutu Edward et ses insinuations, et foutu Charly que voulait-il dire l'autre soir ? Je me mets à me poser des questions à chaque gestes ou attention que j'ai pour Alice alors qu'avant jamais je n'aurais imaginé quoi que se soit. Je souffle et finit par m'endormir, je serais bien incapable de dire qu'elle film on à vu. Après ça on est rentrées et sans m'en rendre compte je me glisse une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour m'endormir.

Alice : Bella, demain je dois aller avec Jasper rencontrer un producteur d'un orchestre qui cherche des musiciens.

N'ayant pas mon bloc note je me saisis une nouvelle fois de mon téléphone. C'est vraiment frustrant de ne pas pouvoir parler des fois.

 **« D'accord, c'est pour bosser ou ? »**

Alice : C'est un grand concert philarmonique et comme Jasper joue du violon et de la basse et moi de la guitare et du piano ils sont intéressés.

 **« C'est super, c'est bien pour vous. »**

Alice : Bella si on est pris on part en tourné pendant trois mois.

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de la serrer plus fort dans mes bras, que dire après ça. C'est moi qui les est lâchés, je ne peux pas lui demander de rester près de moi ça serait égoïste. Mes larmes coulent malgré moi et Alice me serre plus fort contre elle en me berçant.

Alice : Ne pleure pas ma Bella, cela me brise le cœur de te voir si triste tu sais.

Alice se met aussi à pleurer et je me sens égoïste, Edward est son frère et je ne pense qu'à ma douleur. C'est à mon tour de la bercer et on s'endort comme ça.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

J'étais à la réserve autour du feu avec Alice et tous mes amis. Sam prend la guitare et chante, il a une jolie voix style country c'est agréable. Nessie me tend mon harmonica, depuis l'accident je ne l'ai pas touché. Jasper me pose la main sur l'épaule, c'est fou comme il peut m'apaiser d'un simple geste. Mais c'est surtout la main d'Alice sur ma cuisse qui m'incite à accepter et vu le sourire qu'elle me lance je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Je commence donc à jouer et Jasper sort son violon pour nous accompagner. Alice sors sa guitare, Jacob sa flute et Nessie son violon. Emmet et Rosalie danse et Angela qui à transporter sa harpe se joint à nous. C'est presque comme au bon vieux temps, la soirée se passe bien et j'ai même accepté d'écrire pour Sam.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Docteur : Bien Bella, tu cicatrise très bien on va faire un essai, essaie de prononcer une phrase. J'ouvre la bouche et tout l'accident me revient et je referme vivement la bouche en tremblant.

Carliste : Doucement, tu as le temps. Respire et essaie, tu va y arriver.

Une nouvelle fois j'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort, au lieu de ça je revois en boucle l'accident et j'éclate en sanglots dans les bras de Carliste.

Carliste : Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave Bella. On réessaiera plus tard, Alice t'attend va la rejoindre.

Je me lève et essuie mes larmes, juste avant de passer la porte du bureau j'entends le médecin parler à Carliste.

Docteur : Elle devrait pouvoir le faire Carliste, je pense que son soucis et plus psychologique que physique.

Carliste : Tu as sans doute raison, mais je connais Bella elle refusera de se confier à un professionnel.

Je rejoins la salle d'attente et Alice voyant ma tête me prend dans ses bras. Carliste nous rejoint et Alice interroge son père vu que je ne lui ai rien dit.

Carliste : Niveau physique elle devrait pouvoir parler, mais j'ai peur qu'elle souffre de SPT.

Alice : Elle fait des cauchemars, surtout quand je ne suis pas là.

Bella : **Tu as promis que tu n'en parlerais pas Alice.**

Alice : Bella, il faut que tu en parle stp, c'est trop important. Bella écoute moi, ce n'est pas un crime de d'accepter de l'aide, Edward ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça.

Carliste : Je connais un très bon Psychologue, c'est un ami il s'appelle Benjamin. Je peux l'appeler si tu veux.

Bella : **Non, merci.**

Alice : Stp Bella, fait le pour Edward.

Bella : **J'ai dit non Alice.**

Alice m'attrape les mains et me regarde tristement, je détourne les yeux mais elle m'oblige à la regarder.

Alice : Alors fais le pour moi stp, je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cette état.

Je souffle et détourne les yeux, des larmes coule mais j'écris tout de même.

Bella : **D'accord pour toi j'irai, mais si ça ne se passe pas bien on ne parle plus de ça.**

Alice : Tu peux appeler Benjamin Papa, Bella accepte. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper et moi on ne part que dans un mois. Je serais là pour t'accompagner et je t'attendrais, d'accord ?

Je serre les dents, évidement Jasper et Alice avaient décroché le job, j'ai fait semblant d'être heureuse pour eux. Mais en vérité ça me crève le cœur de savoir qu'elle sera loin de moi durant trois mois.

Bella : **D'accord, je vais rentrée chez moi. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée. »**

Je rentre et après avoir expliqué la situation à mes parents je m'enferme dans ma chambre, j'éclate en sanglots et deux heures plus tard je suis dans la même position. Alice monte l'échelle et enroule ses bras autour de moi en soupirant.

Alice : Si tu me le demande je resterais Bella. Si tu me demande de rester près de toi j'annulerai ma participation à la tournée avec l'orchestre.

Ca serait tellement égoïste de faire cela et pourtant j'en ai tellement envie. Je me contente de me coller à elle et m'endors d'épuisement bercer par le souffle de ma plus que meilleure amie.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Je suis devant Benjamin le Psychologue, il à l'air jeune. Ce qui casse mon premier apriori sur les Psys je croyais qu'il était tous vieux et dégarnis. Je souffle et Carliste après avoir salué son collègue nous laisse seuls.

Benjamin : Bonjour Bella, voici une tablette ça te permettra de communiquer avec moi. Carliste m'a raconter ce qui t'est arrivé mais j'aimerais que tu me l'explique avec tes mots si tu le veux bien ?

Son ton était doux avec un léger accent d'un autre pays mais je ne saurais dire lequel. Il me fait penser à un Carliste plus jeune, il inspire la confiance et la gentillesse. Je me saisis donc de ma tablette et commence à écrire.

Bella : **Je fêtais mes 21 ans dans un bar avec mon fiancé et mes amis. Edward a insisté pour conduire alors qu'il avait bu, il avait prévu un week-end en amoureux et voulait m'y emmener au plus vite. Dans la voiture nous nous sommes disputés et il à perdu le contrôle. On a tapé une voiture avant de s'encastrer dans un arbre, une branche ma abimer la gorge et Edward c'est fracasser la tête. Depuis il est dans le coma avec peu de chance de se réveiller. C'est de ma faute, si on se disputait pas ou si je l'avais convaincu de ne pas prendre le volant, l'accident ne se serait jamais produit. Je serais heureuse avec mon fiancé en train de préparer une tournée avec mes amis. Ma vie était parfaite avant cet accident, maintenant je lutte tout les matins pour me lever de mon lit. S'il n'y avait pas Alice j'y serais encore, je me sens juste brisée. Je ne sais pas si je peu redevenir comme avant Docteur, je ne sais pas si j'en ai envie.**

J'ai écrit bien plus que ce qu'il ma demandé mais je lui envoi quand même, il prend le temps de me lire et me répond.

Benjamin : Alors déjà pas de Docteur entre nous, tu peu m'appeler Benjamin. Ensuite ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant, tu est passée d'une situation de joie à une situation de grand stresse en peu de temps. Maintenant je vais te poser une question qui va te sembler étrange mais j'aimerais que tu y répondes. Les secours ont dit que tu n'avais pas bougé et heureusement sinon tes blessures aurait pu être plus grave vu où la branche était plantée. Qu'est ce qui ta fait tenir tranquille ?

Bella : **Alice !**

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse, en même temps c'est vrai. A peine j'ai entendu et vu Alice je me suis calmée et je me suis évanouie sachant que j'étais sauvée puisque Alice était là.

Benjamin : Maintenant une autre question. Qui est Alice ?

Bella : **Ma meilleure amie**.

Benjamin : Pardon je vais poser ma question différemment, qu'est-ce que représente pour toi Alice ?

Bonne question, qu'est ce que représente pour moi Alice. En ce moment j'ai tendance à dire tout, mais est-ce que c'est juste en ce moment ?

Bella : **Elle est la personne pour qui je me lève le matin, celle qui arrive à me redonner le sourire. Cella qui me fait rire quand j'ai envie de pleurer. Celle qui chasse mes cauchemars ainsi que mes larmes. Elle est ma confidente, ma meilleure amie. Celle qui en ce moment me permet de respirer, celle qui en ce moment fait battre mon cœur pour avancer.**

Benjamin : Bien, maintenant que représente pour vous Edward ?

Bella : **Il est mon compagnon, mon amour de jeunesse. Je pensais passer ma vie avec lui c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit oui quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser. Nous sommes différents mais je suppose que c'est ce qui nous à rassemblés.**

Benjamin : Bien Bella, pourquoi vous êtes vous disputer avec Edward dans la voiture ?

Bella : **Il ma reprochés mon éloignement, sa famille et nos amis travaille avec moi et il se sentait exclus. Seulement c'est lui qui ne prenait pas le temps de venir nous voir jouer. Il est venu une fois en un an, et on à fait environ 200 concerts l'année dernière et principalement ici ou les environs. A chaque fois il prétexter les études, alors j'ai cessé de lui dire quand on jouait, je pensais que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, j'avais Alice et les autres pour m'entourer.**

Benjamin : Votre dispute ne parlait que de ça ?

Bella : **Non.**

Benjamin : Vous voulez bien me parler de la suite ?

Bella : **Il était en colère du temps que j'accorder à Alice, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ensuite il s'est encore plus énervé en disant qu'elle était lesbienne, je ne voyais pas le rapport. Je le sais depuis que nous avons 15 ans qu'elle est de ce bord là. Je lui ai dit qu'il s'est éloigné tout seul et que c'est lui qui avait proposé à sa famille de travailler avec moi. Que sans Alice nous ne nous serions jamais croisés ou alors juste en tant que la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur c'est tout. Il s'est énervé et ma dit que j'étais aveugle qu'Alice… Il n'a jamais finit sa phrase l'accident est arrivé à ce moment là.**

Benjamin : Je pense que vous savez au fond de vous ce qu'il voulait vous dire. Vous avez juste peur de l'admettre, alors je vais vous aider. Qui est la personne la plus importante de votre vie ?

Bella : **Alice.**

Benjamin : Qui est-ce que vous aimer Bella ?

Je reste interdite devant sa question, j'aime Edward. C'est sa quasi perte qui me met dans cet état, je ne sais pas quoi répondre alors je n'écris rien.

Benjamin : Réfléchissez-y Bella, si vous le voulez bien on va fixer un autre rdv pour la semaine prochaine ça vous va ?

Je lui fais signe que oui et je me lève en lui tendant la main. Il s'en saisit en souriant et me regarde.

Benjamin : Ce n'est pas votre faute Bella, et ne fuyez pas ce que vous ressentez. A la semaine prochaine, vous devriez reprendre la musique cela vous ferait le plus grand bien.

Je sors du bureau et Carliste et Alice m'accueillent en souriant et sans que je ne puisse me retenir je me glisse dans les bras d'Alice pour la serrer contre moi. Alice me serre contre elle et Carliste va parler à Benjamin, on rentre chez moi et on se pose devant la télé. Mes parents sont partit camper, je les ai chassés de la maison en les voyant hésiter à me laisser seule. Je regarde Alice et si mon père avait raison, si Alice me voyait plus que comme sa meilleure amie ? Edward semblait le penser aussi, je suis quasi certaine qu'il allait dire qu'Alice m'aimait avant l'accident. Est-ce que ça me dérangerait vraiment ? Ca serait horrible de faire ça a Edward et puis c'est ma meilleure amie je ne l'ai jamais vue de cette façon-là. Puis si Alice m'aimait elle me l'aurait dit non ? Personne ne peut garder ce genre de sentiment enfoui trop longtemps.

Alice : A quoi tu penses Bella ?

Bella : **Alice est ce que tu sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ?**

Alice : C'est quoi cette question ? Tu sais bien que je te l'aurais dit, il n'y a personne pourquoi ?

Bella : **Pourquoi ? Je veux dire tu es belle, drôle, intelligente et talentueuse. Comment ça se fait qu'une femme comme toi soit célibataire ?**

Alice : (Rouge) Merci, mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un et ce depuis longtemps c'est pour ça.

Bella : **A qui ?**

Alice : Personne que tu ne connais, c'est quoi ces question sur ma vie sentimentale tout d'un coup ?

Bella : **Depuis Victoria je ne t'ai vue avec personne et ça fait deux ans, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. Parle-moi de cette personne que tu aime, elle s'appelle comment ? Tu l'as connu ou et comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas avec elle ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne veut pas de toi c'est impossible, tu es parfaite.**

Alice : Bella, changeons de sujet stp, et si on se mettait plutôt à écrire les chansons pour Sam. Tu t'occupe des paroles et moi de la musique ça te va ?

Bella : **Si tu veux, mais cette conversation n'est pas terminée. Vraiment qui est cette fille Alice ?**

Alice : Je l'aime c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, mais parfois l'amour ce n'est pas suffisant. Parfois aimer une personne c'est la laisser loin de toi.

Bella : **Lyly cette fille est une idiote si elle ne voit pas tes sentiments, pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas simplement ?**

Alice : Parce que je préfère être son amie que de ne plus l'avoir dans ma vie. Stp peut-on arrêter de parler de ça maintenant ?

Bella : **Ne me la présente jamais, je risque de lui coller une droite pour te faire autant souffrir.**

Je tourne les talons si bien que je ne vois pas la larme d'Alice et que je ne l'entends pas murmurer.

Alice : Ho Bella si tu savais !

Bella : **Tu as dit quelque chose ?**

Alice me fait signe que non et remarquant sa larme je l'essuie avec mon pousse et la prend dans mes bras. Cette femme est une idiote mais ça confirme mes soupçons sur le fait qu'Alice ne m'aime pas. Curieusement cela me serre le cœur, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive à la fin. Cet accident ma retourné le cerveau, je souffle et m'installe devant le piano pour écrire avec Alice. Au bout deux heures ont à bouclé un premier jet et on fait une pause. Je m'affale sur mon lit et Alice me sourit, reconnaissant ce sourire je me saisis de mon oreiller et une bataille s'engage. J'éclate de rire et Alice se fige, je la regarde et commence a paniquer en là voyant pleurer. Je me saisis de mon portable que j'avais lâché pendant la bataille et tape aussi vite que je peux un message.

Bella **: Lyly qu'est ce qui t'arrive pourquoi tu pleures ?**

Elle ne me répond pas et fonce dans mes bras en me serrant contre elle, si elle continu elle va me briser les côtes. Comment une femme si petite peu avoir autant de force, ça me dépasse. Je l'oblige à me regarder en lui séchant les larmes et elle m'envoi un sourire resplendissant qui fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

Alice : Bella, tu à ris. C'est tellement bon d'entendre à nouveau ce rire, je pensais ne plus jamais l'entendre.

Je me fige, je ne me suis même pas aperçue que j'ai ris. Prenant mon courage à deux mains j'ouvre la bouche, je me concentre qu'est ce que je peux lui dire ? Au moment ou je vais parler le téléphone sonne et Alice décroche brisant ainsi ce moment. Je me rassois sur mon lit et Alice me rejoint l'air contrarié.

Alice : C'était Jasper, l'orchestre a eu des dates en plus. Je pars demain Bella pour 4 mois, je peu encore annuler si tu as besoin de moi tu sais.

Je regarde ma meilleure amie, cela sera bénéfique pour sa carrière. Je ne peux pas être égoïste et lui demander de rester. Elle oubliera cette fille peut être comme ça ? Mais pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ? Je lui décroche mon plus beau faux sourire et tape un message.

Bella : **C'est une chance pour toi, on s'appellera sur Skype et on communiquera par texto aussi. Et si je peu je viendrais vous voir jouer. J'ai mes parents, Jacob et Nessie sont ici aussi. Puis il y a Emmet aussi et même Rosalie et bien sûr tes parents. Tu vois tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, je prendrais soin d'Edward je te le promets.**

Alice : (Triste) D'accord, je vais rentrer préparer mes affaires. Tu viens nous dire au revoir demain ?

Bella : **Bien sûr, à quelle heure vous partez ?**

Alice : A 7h00, à demain alors. Bella tu me promets que ça ira n'est ce pas ?

Bella : **Mais oui, on se voit demain. (Sourire)**

Je regarde Alice partir et au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloigne mon cœur se brise un peux plus. C'est le bon choix, Alice n'a pas à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour moi. C'est le bon choix, alors pourquoi je pleure ?

 **Le lendemain matin….**

Je regarde Alice ranger son sac et sa guitare dans le bus quand Jasper s'approche de moi.

Jasper : Je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'en fais pas. Bella j'espère qu'a notre retour t'iras mieux il y a des choses dont j'aimerais te parler concernant Alice.

Bella **: Quoi Alice, il y a un souci avec elle ?**

Jasper : Bella je….

Alice : Jasp, maman et papa t'attendent.

Jasper : Au revoir Bella, j'espère que le temps te fera comprendre ce que j'essaye de te dire.

Il s'éloigne et Alice me serre dans ses bras, je fais un effort monstrueux pour ne pas pleurer et je lui souris.

Alice : Si ça va pas tu m'appelle et je viens, tu peu m'envoyer un texto quand tu veux et je t'appellerai sur skype des que je peux. Ma famille est aussi là en cas de besoin tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Bella : **Alice respire tout ira bien, je t'adore mon petit lutin. Tu va me manquer, mais tu va les impressionner et à ton retour tu seras une super star.**

Homme : On y va les jeunes !

Alice : Bella je t'…., prend soin de toi je t'adore.

Bella : **Moi aussi, file on t'attend.**

Un dernier câlin et elle monte dans le bus, je lui fais signe et regarde mon Alice partir. Mes larmes coulent et Emmet me porte comme un sac de patate en me faisant tourner. J'éclate de rire et il me lâche en souriant.

Emmet : Tu es ma seule petite sœur maintenant, va falloir me supporter. C'est bon de t'entendre rire Bella, ne t'inquiète pas notre petit lutin ira bien.

Bella : **Je sais, merci Emmet. On va courir demain ?**

Emmet : Avec plaisir, et on peut même aller à la salle de boxe maintenant que ton poignet est guéri.

Bella : **Excellente idée, a demain alors.**

Emmet : A demain.

Esmé : Tu viens manger à la maison demain, ça nous ferait plaisir.

Bella : **Oui, à demain.**

Je rentre chez moi et m'écroule sur mon lit, je tape un message à Alice.

 **« Tu me manques déjà »**

Je reçois la réponse à peine deux minutes plus tard.

« Toi aussi, première ville New-York »

 **« Tout va bien se passer, vous allez être formidable je le sais. »**

« J'aurais aimé jouer avec toi, tu me diras ce que penses Sam de notre chanson ?

 **« Promis, tu devrais dormir, tu as une longue route. »**

« Tu as raison, à plus tard ? »

 **« A plus tard ma Lyly. »**

 **Deux semaines plus tard…**

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Alice était partie, deux semaines que je ne souriais plus. Malgré tout les efforts de ma famille ou de mes amis. J'avais revu deux fois Benjamin et nous n'avions pas vraiment avancé, je lui ai seulement dis qu'il se trompait au sujet d'Alice. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital et quand je n'y étais pas je faisais du sport avec Emet ou je restais avec Esmé. Avec Jacob on retape des motos, ça m'occupe et il m'annonce une bonne nouvelle.

Jacob : Avec Nessie on va partir en tournée aussi, un groupe cherchait des musiciens. Du coup on part demain pour un mois et si ça marche notre contrat sera prolongé.

Bella : **Super, je suis contente pour vous.**

Jacob : Bella, tu sais que si tu nous le demande on revient pour jouer avec toi quand tu veux. Prend le temps de guérir et de réfléchir à ce qui est vraiment important pour toi pendant que nous sommes tous partis d'accord ?

Bella : **D'accord, j'essayerai les motos sans toi lâcheur. ! (Sourire)**

Jacob : Je te les confie, pas d'imprudence d'accord ?

Bella : **Bien sûr, et puis Alice m'as fait promettre d'être raisonnable si je me blesse je suis sûr qu'elle m'achèverait. (Sourire)**

Jacob : Il n'y a que quand tu parle d'Alice que tu souris Bella, je crois qu'il est temps de te poser les bonnes questions.

Bella : **Elle me manque c'est tout, tu savais qu'elle était amoureuse d'une fille depuis longtemps ?**

Jacob : Oui, on le sait tous. Mais la fille en question est aveugle, cependant ce n'est pas à nous de lui ouvrir les yeux elle doit comprendre ses sentiments toute seule.

Bella : **Je ne comprends pas, qui ne voudraient pas d'Alice ? Cette fille ne la mérite pas, j'espère qu'Alice tombera amoureuse pendant la tournée.**

Jacob : Je ne pense pas que se soit possible, Bella que ressens-tu pour Alice et ne me sors pas que c'est ta meilleure amie.

Bella : **Non, elle est bien plus que ça, c'est certain. Je ne peux pas te répondre Jacob, je ne sais pas non plus mais Alice est plus importante pour moi que je ne le pensais c'est certain.**

Jacob : Alors prend le temps d'y voir clair pendant son absence Bella.

Je ne dis rien, en même temps cela fait un mois et demi que je n'ai pas prononcé un mot. Je me suis habituée au silence, je me suis remise à jouer et Benjamin a raison ça fait du bien. J'ai aussi écris plusieurs chansons, elles sont pour la plupart triste mais j'en suis assez fière. La Quileute compagnie m'a engagée pour écrire des textes pour ses chanteurs, les Volturis on perdu et je suis donc libre comme l'air.

(Sonnerie de l'ordinateur)

Alice : Coucou ma Bella, on arrive demain à Washington et tout se passe bien. Jasper a même rencontré quelqu'un, c'est un autre musicien dans l'orchestre.

Bella : **Et toi ? Il n'y a personne qui te plait dans l'orchestre ?**

Alice : Une fille me tourne autour, Erin, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Bella : **Pourquoi ?**

Alice : Sortir avec quelqu'un quand tu aime une autre personne ce n'est pas très bien je trouve.

Bella : **Lyly cette mystérieuse fille ne te mérite pas, cette Erin pourrait te surprendre laisse lui une chance.**

Alice : Et toi comment tu va ?

Bella **: Bien, Jacob et Nessie partent demain. Et j'ai fini de retaper les motos, du coup je vais surement aller les tester.**

Alice : Je n'aime pas te savoir sur ces engins de la mort.

Bella **: Je serais prudente, je te l'ai promis.**

Alice : Tu as intérêt, je dois te laisser je dois aller répéter, je t'appelle demain bisous.

Bella **: Bisous, tu me manques mon petit lutin.**

Alice : Toi aussi ma Bella plus que je ne sauais te le dire, à demain.

Je coupe la conversation et regarde sur internet s'il reste des places pour son concert de demain. Je veux faire une surprise à Alice, et puis elle me manque trop. J'ai de la chance il reste des places, je clique et file préparer mes affaires pour un week-end à la capitale.

 **Soir du concert…..**

La salle est bondée, j'ai eu de la chance d'avoir une place et en plus je suis très bien placée, le silence se fait et je repère Jasper puis Alice qui s'installe devant le piano. Mon cœur s'accélère, Dieu qu'elle m'a manqué. Durant deux heures je me laisse emporter par la musique, c'est un triomphe et la salle applaudit avec ferveur. Je rejoins les coulisses et un technicien qui m'a reconnu me laisse passer. Des fois, avoir une petite notoriété ça aide, y a pas a dire. Je cherche Alice des yeux et fini par la trouver, une femme d'une vingtaine d'années l'embrasse et mon cœur semble se briser. Je me force a sourire et a avancer avant de me figer, Alice a repoussé gentiment la femme et se met à parler.

Alice : Je suis désolée Erin, mais je ne peux pas. J'aime une autre personne et ce depuis le collège et dernièrement je n'arrive plus à faire semblant.

Erin : Cette femme ne te mérite pas, enfin c'est cliché au possible de tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

Alice : Je sais oui mais je n'y peux rien, je l'aime et cela ne changera jamais.

Erin : C'est dommage une femme comme toi mérite d'être aimée. Cette Bella elle ne t'aimera jamais, surtout que c'est la fiancée de ton frère. Oublie là et donne nous une chance, il n'y aucun avenir entre vous et tu le sais.

Mon cœur se liquéfie sur place, Alice m'as menti, j'hallucine. A ce moment là elle tourne la tête vers moi et blanchit sachant pertinemment que j'ai entendu la conversation. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis en colère mais en même temps je suis soulagée. Attemds, pourquoi je suis soulagée au juste ? Une seul larme coule sur ma joue, je me sens si trahie et si stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué. C'est moi la fille qui fait souffrir Alice depuis des années, j'ai vraiment été aveugle. Je tourne les talons et m'enfuie le plus vite possible.

Alice : BELLA ! Attends stp, BELLA !

Je ne m'arrête pas et ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de respirer. Je prends une grande inspiration tentant par tous les moyens de me calmer. Je suis stupide, jamais je ne me pardonnerai d'avoir fais tant souffrir Alice. Et surtout je ne sais pas comment réagir, je suis en colère mais plus contre moi-même que contre Alice. Elle fini par me retrouver et reprend son souffle.

Alice : Bella je, écoute ça ne change rien d'accord. Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas comme ça et ce n'est pas grave, tu as Edward et je suis ta meilleure amie. Je l'ai accepté il y a des années, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que ce n'est pas important.

Je regarde Alice comme si c'était la première fois que je la voyais, tellement de sentiments se mélangent en moi. Je me sens si perdue et Alice à l'air paniquer à l'idée de me perdre ! Alors je fais la chose la plus stupide du monde je l'embrasse, jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais du faire ça. Elle semble sous le choc et j'en profite pour approfondir notre baiser en me collant à elle, elle finit par répondre et mon cœur explose. Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, pas même avec Edward c'est comme si mon cœur était sur des montagnes russes. Me rendant compte de ce que je suis en train de faire je m'écarte et attrape mon téléphone devant le regard perdu d'Alice.

Bella **: Au contraire cela change tout !**

Je tourne les talons et la plante là, d'accord je sais c'est lâche mais mettez vous à ma place cinq secondes aussi. Je rentre à mon hôtel et sur mon portable j'ai 6 texto d'Alice et 8 appels. Et je vois que j'ai un appel de Jasper aussi.

« Bella, il faut qu'on parle stp »

« Stp Bella répond, pourquoi tu m'as embrassée je ne comprend pas ? »

« Ecoute on n'est pas obligées d'en parler si tu veux mais répond moi je m'inquiète. »

« Bella je t'en supplie ne t'éloigne pas de moi, stp répond ! »

« On peu oublier cette soirée Bella, ca fait presque dix ans qu'on se connaît, je sais qu'on peut surmonter ça mais pour ça il faut qu'on en parler stp. »

« Bella stp, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues et j'écoute ma messagerie, il y a un message d'Alice et un de Jasper.

Alice : (Pleurs) Je suis désolée Bella, tellement désolée. Stp ne m'en veux pas, j'ai essayé de lutter contre ça mais je t'aime c'est comme ça. On fera ce que tu voudras, ne m'abandonne pas ma Bella !

Jasper : Bella, Alice est enfermée dans sa chambre en pleurs que se passe-t-il ? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je m'en doute, mais là Alice a besoin de sa meilleure amie alors viens stp. On est au Washington Hôtel Club, je t'ai envoyé l'adresse par texto. Viens, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi mal à part le jour de l'accident. Bella, Alice ne peux pas te perdre pas après Edward elle ne s'en relèverait pas.

Je sèche mes larmes, pas questions de la faire souffrir encore plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle mais je reste sa meilleure amie et elle a besoin de moi. Je monte dans un taxi et une fois arrivée à l'hôtel Jasper m'accueille avec soulagement.

Jasper : C'est bien que tu sois là, elle à besoin de toi. Chambre 2021, deuxième étage. Tiens voilà un pass te permettant d'entrer j'ai dit à l'accueil que c'était une urgence.

Je remercie Jasper d'un hochement de tête et une fois devant la porte d'Alice je prend une grande inspiration et rentre. Alice est recroquevillée dans son lit en pleurs, jamais je ne l'ai vue comme ça et cette vision finit de me briser le cœur. C'est de ma faute, je suis vraiment stupide. J'enlève mes chaussures et ma veste et me glisse près d'elle, elle remarque enfin ma présence et se jette dans mes bras. Je la berce comme un enfant en la gardant contre moi jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se terminent.

Alice : Ne m'abandonne pas stp.

Sa voix est brisée et je retiens mes larmes, comment j'ai pu être si aveugle. J'ai fait souffrir la personne que j'aime le plus au monde avec Edward. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, Jasper m'a dit qu'il y avait une pause de trois jours. Ca va nous laisser le temps de régler toute cette histoire. Je passe la nuit à bercer Alice dans mes bras et je fini par m'endormir au petit matin. C'est l'odeur du bacon qui me réveille et Alice sourit.

Alice : Il n'y a que la nourriture pour te faire sortir des bras de Morphée, tu es vraiment un ventre sur pattes.

Je lui souris et la tire dans mes bras….

Bella : Je suis désolée Lyly !

Alice se fige dans mes bras, je viens de dire mes premiers mots. Ma gorge est enroué et je ne reconnais pas ma voix mais j'ai parlé et sans crise de panique.

Alice : Mon Dieu Bella, ta voix m'as tellement manquée. (En pleurant)

J'essaie d'ouvrir la bouche mais cette fois l'accident me revient et je referme la bouche en tremblant. Alice s'en rend compte et me regarde tendrement.

Alice : Ce n'est pas grave Bella, tu as le temps. Je suis désolée aussi, oublions tout ça stp.

Bella **: Non Alice, je ne veux plus te faire souffrir à cause de mon aveuglement. Je ne veux pas oublier, je ne veux plus te blesser. Je ne veux pas te perdre Alice, je ne m'en relèverais pas. Mais je ne veux pas oublier, je suis désolée du mal que je te fais, tellement désolée ma Lyly.**

Alice : Tu ne savais pas, je suis douée pour cacher mes sentiments.

Bella : **Apparemment tout le monde est au courant, tu n'es pas si douée que ça.**

Alice : Ma mère à était la première à le savoir, j'avais 14 ans et j'étais perdue. Puis Jasper deux ans plus tard, ensuite Emmet et Rosalie quand tu à commencée à sortir avec Edward. Les autres ne s'en sont aperçu que récemment et je n'avais pas la force de leur mentir je suis désolée, ça te met dans une position délicate.

Bella : **Le jour de l'accident Edward allait me le dire, on se disputait. Il était en colère que je passe autant de temps avec toi et m'as dit que j'étais aveugle. Il a raison, je vous ai fais souffrir tout les deux alors que vous êtes les dernières personnes à qui je voudrais faire du mal.**

Alice : Si mon frère se réveille un jour, il ne me pardonnera jamais. Je suis horrible. (Pleurs)

Bella : **(Serre contre moi) Non ma Lyly, on ne peut pas contrôler ce genre de choses. Je suis simplement désolée d'avoir était si aveugle. Tu me pardonnes ?**

Alice : Bien sûr Bella, amie ? (Tend la main)

Bella : **(Serre sa main) Plus que ça Alice, plus que ça !**

Les deux jours suivant on se promène dans la capitale avec Jasper et son copain Dimitri, c'est comme si tout était redevenu comme avant entre Alice et moi. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas et je réfléchis avant chaque geste affectif envers Alice. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, du coup au lieu de lui prendre la main comme avant je reste près d'elle. Au lieu de lui faire un câlin ou un bisou quand on se voit ou quand on se dit au revoir je me contente d'un petit signe de la main. Je vois bien que je m'y prends mal, j'ai vu passé plusieurs éclairs de douleur dans les yeux d'Alice et je sais que c'est à cause de moi. Je souffle devant mon chocolat chaud, je suis avec Jasper pendant qu'Alice et Dimitri sont aux toilettes.

Jasper : Bella, tu t'y prends mal.

Bella : **Je sais oui, je ne veux juste pas la blesser encore plus.**

Jasper : Ton éloignement la blesse encore plus Bella.

Bella : **Je sais, je ne sais pas quoi faire Jasp, tu devrais me détester d'avoir fait souffrir autant ta sœur. Comme le reste de ta famille, pourquoi vous êtes tous si gentil avec moi ?**

Jasper : Tu es comme ma petite sœur et Emmet pense pareil, même Rosalie t'apprécie. Nos parents t'aiment comme si tu étais leur fille aussi. Cela ne changera pas, jamais. Alice a juste besoin de la Bella qu'elle connaît, elle a besoin de sa meilleure amie. Parce que mine de rien c'est difficile tout ça pour elle, elle sourit mais cette situation la ronge depuis des années. Tu sais l'orchestre part à l'étranger après et elle pense suivre.

Bella : **QUOI ! Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire, elle ne m'a rien dit.**

Jasper : Je sais, ils reviennent nous en reparlerons.

Alice s'assois tristement près de moi et sans réfléchir je pose ma main sur la sienne en entremêlant nos doigts. Elle semble revivre par ce contact et m'envoi un sourire éblouissant en serrant ma main, mon cœur fait des loopings mais je n'y prête pas attention.

Alice : On va au restaurant ce soir, pour notre dernière soirée.

Dimitri : Bonne idée, je connais un endroit sympa. On se retrouve à vingt heures ça vous va ?

Jasper : On vous laisse un peu, profiter de votre après-midi, à ce soir. (Embrasse le front de Bella et Alice)

Après le départ des garçons on se promène un peu dans le parc avant de rentrer tranquillement à l'hôtel. Finalement j'ai passé tout mon temps avec Alice et j'ai quitté ma chambre le soir même. Je m'assois sur le lit et voyant Alice ne sachant pas quoi faire je tape sur le matelas. La place est libre près de moi et je veux qu'elle me rejoigne. Une fois qu'elle c'est installée je me glisse dans ses bras et je l'entends souffler de soulagement.

Alice : Je déteste me disputer avec toi, je ne sais pas comment réagir maintenant.

Bella : **Comme** **d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avoir été distante c'est juste que je ne veux plus que tu souffre à cause de moi.**

Alice : Tu n'as pas à changer, je vais bien Bella.

Bella : **Alors pourquoi tu veux partir si tout va bien ?**

Alice : Je vais tuer jasper ! Avec l'accident j'ai l'impression de trahir encore plus Edward et je me sens misérable de ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Ce n'est pas ta faute mais j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'éloignement nous ferait du bien, pour qu'ensuite tout redevienne comme avant entre nous.

Bella : **Et si moi je ne veux pas que tout redevienne comme avant, comment on fait ? Tu es plus que ma meilleure amie, quand tu es loin de moi j'ai l'impression de suffoquer. Je n'arrive pas à faire le point dans mes sentiments, puis il y a Edward et mes crises de paniques des que j'essaie de parler. J'ai besoin de toi Alice je ne veux pas que tu partes, je sais que c'est égoïste de te dire ça. Mais tu es la seule que je veux près de moi en ce moment la seule qui me fait sourire et la seule pour qui j'ai envie de guérir.**

Alice : Ho Bella, je resterais toujours près de toi si c'est ce que tu veux. (Larmes)

Bella : **Tu reste alors ?**

Alice : Je reste pour toi ma Bella, je ne te quitterai plus si c'est ce que tu souhaite.

Bella : **Lyly tu sais que je t'adore, mais promet moi de me parler si ça ne va pas d'accord ?**

Alice : Tant que es prêt de moi ça ira, (Embrasse le front)

Au moment ou ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec ma peau un violent frisson me traverse et mon cœur se met battre plus vite. Je me perds dans ses jolie yeux couleur or et je me rapproche, au moment ou je vais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes je dévie sur sa joue. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas tant que je n'aurai pas mis les choses au point.

Alice : Trois mois ça va passer vite, je t'appellerai.

Bella : **Je sais que tu le feras.**

 **Une semaine plus tard …..**

Benjamin : C'est très bien, ce week-end vous a fait le plus grand bien apparemment. Et vous avez même réussi à parler c'est un immense progrès.

Bella : **Benjamin je fais souffrir ma meilleure amie depuis des années et ce n'est que parce que j'étais dans une situation désespérée que j'ai réussi à parler. Je n'appellerais pas ça un progrès mais plutôt une catastrophe.**

Benjamin : A chaque fois que vous avez fait un progrès Alice était présente, vous en déduisez quoi ?

Bella : **Que j'ai besoin d'elle pour allait mieux, mais ce n'est pas égoïste comme réaction ? Et elle dans tout ça ? Et puis Edward ?**

Benjamin : Voyez cela différemment, de qui vous ne pouvez pas vous passer dans votre vie ? Alice ou Edward ? Et ceux même avant que l'accident ai eu lieu ?

Bella **: Alice, je suis presque sûr que je l'aime mais je me sens si coupable du mal que je lui ai fait. Et si ça ne marche pas et que je la perde complètement ? Sans oublier Edward !**

Benjamin : Vous la perdrez Bella, si vous ne le dites pas un jour vous la perdrez. A vous de voir si vos peurs valent la peines de passer a coté du bonheur. Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez un exercice chez vous devant le miroir, dites à haute voix ce que vous ressentez pour Alice. On se voit la semaine prochaine Bella mais je suis très fier de vos progrès.

Bella **: Merci.**

 **Un mois plus tard…**

Emmet et moi on courrait depuis une heure, je ne me sentais pas du tout fatiguée. Au bout de deux heures on s'arrête et je prends une grande gorgée d'eau en souriant.

Emmet : Tu as mangé du lion aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal à te suivre. Tu t'entraine pour le prochain marathon ?

(Rire)

Emmet se fige, c'est vrai que personne mise à part Alice deux fois n'a entendu ma voix depuis longtemps.

Emmet : Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre rire petite sœur, alors que se passe t'il ?

Bella : **Tu savais pour Alice, pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ?**

Emmet : (Souffle) Franchement même Edward savait avant de sortir avec toi, ce qu'il a fait en te draguant ce n'était pas cool pour Alice. Jasper et Moi on ne s'est pas privé de lui dire, puis les années ont passées. Tu te rends compte que ta relation avec Alice est spéciale n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire vous êtes inespérables depuis le collège. Bella tu es ma meilleure amie mais je ne t'ai jamais regardée comme tu regarde Alice et inversement. Edward s'en est aussi rendu compte et il s'est éloigné de votre groupe. Mais il est fier et a voulu tenter le tout pour le tout en te demandant en mariage. Tu as dis oui alors on a pensé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Alice souffrait en permanence mais a fini par accepter la chose, puis il y a eu l'accident. Alice était tellement inquiète qu'elle nous a convaincus Jasper et moi de vous suivre. Juste pour être sûre que vous arriviez en sécurité. On a vu la voiture sortir de la route et après tout c'est passé très vite. Tu t'es évanouie dès qu'Alice a poser la main sur toi et pendant trois jours elle n'a pas quitté ton chevet et celui d'Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi mal, bien sûr on était tous bouleversés mais Alice a été la plus touchée. Après il était évident que seule Alice pouvait t'aider à guérir, tu nous rejetais presque à chaque fois. Alors on à continué à ne rien dire et puis Jasper et elle son partis et je t'ai vu à nouveau sombrer. Jusqu'à ce fameux week-end où tu l'a rejoins, depuis je te vois reprendre goût à la vie.

Bella : **Emmet j'ai était stupide, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ses sentiments. Je pensai que les miens étaient clairs mais il n'en est rien. Seulement je ne peux pas faire ça à Edward, je reste sa fiancée.**

Emmet : Bella mon frère n'est plus là, il ne reviendra pas aussi dur que ça puisse l'être. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait te voir heureuse malgré tout. Ma sœur t'aime plus que tout au monde, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Même taire ces sentiments alors qu'elle souffre. Au fond je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision, mais tu n'es pas égoïste Bella. Tu mérite d'être heureuse tout comme Alice et si c'est ensemble c'est encore mieux.

Bella : **Et si je la perdais ?**

Emmet : Alice seras toujours là pour toi, comme tout les Cullen, tu es de notre famille.

Bella : Merci, tu es parfait comme frère, je t'aime.

J'avais réussit à dire la phrase sans crise de panique, il faut dire que je m'entraine tout les jours fasse à mon miroir et ma voix et presque revenue à la normal.

Emmet : (Sourit, pleure et me serre dans ses bras) Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur, c'est vraiment bon de t'entendre à nouveau Bella.

Ne voulant pas pousser ma chance je me saisis de mon portable et je lui réponds.

Bella : Merci, je rentre à plus.

 **Un autre mois de passé…..**

Alice : Donc il nous reste plus qu'un mois de tournée, je commence à être épuisée. La dernière date est à Washington, je vous ai envoyé à tous des invitations pour fêter ça.

Bella : **Super j'ai hâte que tu rentre à la maison. Ce n'est pas pareil sans toi. Nessie et Jacob m'ont envoyé des photos d'Egypte, leur groupe cartonne à travers le monde c'est super. Angela et Ben et le reste de nos amis travaillent avec Sam, il à adoré nos chansons et les mettra sur son prochain album.**

Alice : Super, j'ai reçu les photos moi aussi. Et comment ça se passe avec Benjamin, tu progresse ?

Bella : **Je fais encore des crises de panique mais je m'améliore, c'est mieux quand tu es là.**

Alice : Bientôt ma Bella, promis après je ne te quitte plus.

Bella : **Tant mieux, Je te laisse je dois aller voir Edward avec Esmé. Tu m'appelle après ta prestation ?**

Alice : (Triste) Bien sûr, à plus tard.

Bella : **Et pourquoi tu es triste d'un coup ?**

Alice : Ce n'est rien, vous me manquez c'est tout.

Bella **: Lyly tu sais à ton retour il nous faudra parler, je te dois des explications.**

Alice : C'est oublié Bella, n'y penses plus. Embrasse mon frère et ma famille pour moi. Je vous aime à ce soir.

Le « je vous aime » m'a fait rater un battement de cœur, mince c'est quoi mon problème à la fin. Je souris et coupe la conversation avant d'aller me préparer. Mon problème je le sais, je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie. La sœur de mon fiancé qui est dans le coma, la femme qui m'aime depuis des années en silence. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose si je me déclare. J'arrive à l'hôpital et Esmé me serre dans ses bras, c'est horrible de dire ça mais je considère plus Esmé comme ma mère que Renée.

Esmé : Bonjour ma chérie tu as bonne mine aujourd'hui.

Bella : **Oui, je viens d'avoir Alice elle vous embrasse et dit qu'elle vous aime.**

Esmé : Mon petit Lutin me manque, j'ai hâte de la revoir le mois prochain.

Bella **: Moi aussi, elle me manque terriblement.**

Esmé : Je sais ma puce, vous n'êtes complète que quand vous êtes ensemble.

Bella : **Tu sais n'est ce pas ?**

Esmé : Que tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur ce que tu ressens pour ma fille ? Oui je le sais, la question est va tu le lui dire ?

Bella : **J'ai peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien Esmé.**

Esmé : Ma puce, elle t'attend depuis des années. Si tu ne lui avoue pas à son retour tu le regretteras, Alice ne tiendra plus longtemps comme ça même si elle dit le contraire.

Bella : **Et Edward ?**

Esmé : Il n'est plus là Bella (Triste) ! Au retour d'Alice on a prit la décision de le débrancher, il n'y a plus d'espoir qu'il se réveille.

Bella : **(Larmes) Je l'ai aimé tu sais, mais ce n'est en rien comparable à ce que je ressens pour Alice.**

Esmé : Je sais que tu l'as aimé ma puce, Il est temps de lui dire au revoir et que tu vives ton bonheur maintenant.

Bella **: J'ai peur Esmé, je l'aime tellement je ne m'en remettrais pas si elle me quittait.**

Esmé : L'amour, le vrai ça fait peur mais c'est le plus beau sentiment ma chérie. N'ai pas peur et fonce, tu reste notre fille quoi qu'il advienne. (Serre dans ses bras)

Bella : Je t'aime tu sais, tu es la meilleure seconde maman du monde. (Pleure dans ses bras)

Esmé : (Pleure aussi) C'est bon de t'entendre à nouveau ma puce, tout se passera bien tu verras.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

Charly : Tu es prête ma puce ? Ta mère attend dans la voiture et tu connais sa patience.

(Rire)

Bella : Oui, je t'aime Papa. Merci pour ta patience et ta compréhension et aussi de m'avoir permis d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mon père me serre fort dans les bras, c'est la première fois que je lui parle depuis des mois.

Charly : Je serais toujours là pour toi mon bébé, maintenant viens allons voir ta femme.

(Rire)

Je monte dans la voiture la gorge nouée par l'émotion. J'ai fait croire à Alice que j'avais un examen médical important et que je ne pourrais pas être là ce soir pour sa dernière. Tous nos amis ont joué le jeu et son présent pour m'accompagner dans ma déclaration.

Renée : Alors quelle chanson tu à choisis, tu peux nous le dire maintenant ?

Bella : **Non, surprise pour tout le monde. J'espère juste qu'Alice comprendra le message, par ce que après des mois sans chanter je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui parler.**

Renée : Tout se passera bien, Alice et toi c'est une évidence. Laisse ton cœur parler et elle réagira ne t'en fais pas.

Bella : Merci Maman, ton soutien compte beaucoup pour moi.

Ma mère fait volte face et mon père sourit et finalement éclate de rire.

Charly : Je sais, ça fait bizarre.

Renée : (Larmes) Ho ma puce, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Bella : Je vous aime, merci de votre patience.

Renée : Nous aussi ma puce, nous aussi.

 **Dix minutes avant d'entrer sur scène…..**

Carliste : Bon tout est en place, Jasper occupe Alice pour qu'elle ne te voit pas entrer.

Bella : **Merci, je suis un peu stressée.**

Carliste : Tout se passera bien Bella, écoute ton cœur.

Bella : Carliste, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi malgré la perte d'Edward. Je vous promets que je prendrai soin d'Alice et que je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Carliste : (Me sourit tendrement) Je sais Bella, tu es de la famille. Il est agréable d'entendre à nouveau ta voix, va maintenant ta destinée se joue derrière se rideau.

Bella : (Souffle) Je serai à la hauteur je vous le promets.

Chef d'orchestre : Mesdames et Messieurs pour conclure cette soirée nous avons une invitée de marque avec nous. Elle fait partie de nos jeunes chanteuses les plus prometteuses de ces dix dernières années. Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Isabella Swan et son groupe présent pour nous accompagner ce soir.

(Applaudissements)

Je souffle et rentre sur la scène, je capte de suite le regard d'Alice qui semble sur le point de pleurer et je lui lance mon plus beau sourire avant de m'installer derrière le micro. Je suis tétanisér de peur mais un regard vers Alice et une grande respiration me ramène à la réalité et l'orchestre commence à jouer.

Bella : (The promise, Tracy Chapman)

Si tu m'attends alors je viendrai à toi  
Même si j'ai voyagé loin  
J'ai toujours gardé une place pour toi dans mon cœur.  
Si tu penses à moi, si je te manque quelque fois  
Alors je reviendrai à toi  
Je reviendrai et je comblerai ce manque dans ton cœur  
Me rappelant  
Tes caresses  
Tes baisers  
Tes chaudes étreintes  
Je trouverai le chemin me ramenant vers toi  
Si tu m'attends  
Si tu rêves de moi comme je rêve de toi  
dans cet endroit où il fait chaud et noir  
dans cet endroit où je peux sentir le battement de ton cœur.

Et me rappelant  
Tes caresses  
Tes baisers  
Tes chaudes étreintes  
Je trouverai le chemin me ramenant vers toi  
Si tu attends  
Je t'ai désiré ardemment et j'ai désiré  
voir ton visage, ton sourire  
être avec toi où que tu sois.

Me rappelant  
Tes caresses  
Tes baisers  
Tes chaudes étreintes  
Je trouverai le chemin me ramenant vers toi  
je t'en supplie dis moi que tu ma attendu

Nous deux ensemble  
ce serait si merveilleux si ça se réalisait  
dans tes bras, où tous mes voyages finissent  
Si tu peux me faire cette promesse, si c'est bien une de  
celles que tu dois tenir, je ferai tout pour revenir à toi  
Si tu m'attends et que tu me dises que tu garderas toujours 

**Une place pour moi dans ton cœur !**

(Tonnerre d'applaudissements)

Mes amis et famille me regardent avec un grand sourire et je tourne la tête vers Alice qui se jette dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serre contre moi et n'y tenant plus je l'embrasse tendrement.

(Applaudissement plus fort)

Publique : Une autre, une autre…. (Tape des mains et hurle)

Je mets fin au baiser et regarde Alice avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle.

Bella : Je t'aime Lyly, pardonne moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire.

Alice : Ho Bella, je t'aime aussi et ce pour l'éternité. (Embrasse)

Jasper : (Racle la gorge) Les filles le publique nous réclames.

Bella : Alors ne les faisons pas attendre plus !

Jasper : C'est repartit alors ?

Bella : Oui je ne me séparerai plus jamais de vous, de toi. (Caressant la joue tendrement d'Alice)

Alice : J'espère que ce n'est pas un rêve.

Bella : Si mais tant que je suis avec toi c'est un rêve éveillé, en place mauvaise troupe, le publique attend. (Sourire)

 **Une semaine plus tard…**

Nous étions tous réunis à l'hôpital pour dire au revoir à Edward, je tenais fermement la main d'Alice et les bips cessèrent. Nous pleurions tous et après un dernier baiser sur le front d'Edward je sors de la chambre avec Alice. Alice qui ne fait que pleurer depuis deux heures, je la serre contre moi.

Bella : Je suis là mon amour, ça va allait. Je suis sûre qu'il est partit en paix nous sachant heureuses, aller viens, Esmé ainsi que notre famille ont besoin de nous.

Alice : J'aime bien quand tu dis notre famille. Ne me laisse jamais, je t'aime Bella. (Serre plus fort mon corps).

Bella : Je ne te laisserai plus jamais loin de moi ma Lyly, je t'aime et je te le dirai autant de fois que tu le veux. Jusqu'à ce que ça rentre dans ta petite tête de lutin, compris ?

Alice : (Sourire) Compris !

 **Un an plus tard…**

Bella : Mon amour tu sais que je t'aime mais je n'ouvrirai pas cette porte, c'est la tradition.

Alice : C'est nulle comme tradition ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vue, je suis en manque de tes lèvres moi.

Bella : (Rires) File, dans dix minutes elles seront à toi pour l'éternité.

Alice : D'accord à tout de suite, ton père et là et le mien m'attend, ne t'enfuis pas par la fenêtre hein ?

Bella : Tu es bête, file je t'aime Lyly.

Alice : J'espère bien que tu m'aimes, tu es sur le point de m'épouser. (Sourire) Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, à tout de suite.

 **Cérémonie** ….

Prêtre : Acceptez-vous Alice Cullen de prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan ici présente, de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Alice : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Acceptez-vous Isabella Swan de prendre pour épouse Alice Cullen ici présente, de l'aimer dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Bella : Oui je le veux.

Prêtre : Par les pouvoirs qu'il m'a était accorder je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Je me jette sur les lèvres de celle qui vient de devenir ma femme et l'embrasse passionnément sous les hourras de la foule. Notre album a cartonné et une grande tournée de plus de six mois et prévur. Ma vie n'a jamais était plus belle et je serre ma femme dans mes bras.

Bella : Je vous aime madame Alice Swan-Cullen.

Alice : Je vous aime aussi Madame Isabella Swan-Cullen. (Embrasse)

FIN


End file.
